


The Little MerMitch

by LethalTeapot



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Dean dies but no one cares, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalTeapot/pseuds/LethalTeapot
Summary: It's a Little Mermaid AU.  I think that's all that's needed here.  Mitch is a gross mershark and he falls in love with a cute human prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here begins the first of many Long Exposure Disney AU fics by me, a colossal dork.
> 
> Thanks to Mars (smokeplanet) for creating Long Exposure and filling my life with mitjo <3

Mitch’s long tail flicked lazily back and forth as he swam through the ocean. Behind him, he could hear his friends chattering and snarling as they roughhoused with each other as they made their evening rounds of his mother’s territory.

A large shadow passed above them, causing them to all pause and look up. It was a human boat—and a big one at that. Mitch turned to his friends, sneering. They all grinned back at him. Humans were always so fucking fun to mess with.

The four sharks began swimming towards the hull of the unsuspecting boat, moving faster as they became more excited. As they neared the ship, Cliff and Scratch broke away from the other two and made for the other rear of the vessel. Mitch and Javier continued on towards the front.

When they reached the surface, they lightly skimmed it, only letting their fins stick above the water, so that the humans would know they were there. It only took a few minutes before the humans could be heard shouting in alarm above them. Mitch and Javier grinned at each other and dove back down under the ship where they met up with Scratch and Cliff. The four of them swam in circles around each other, laughing and playfully smacking one another with their tails. After a few minutes, the sharks split up again. This time, they began to ram the boat. Above them, the shouts of the humans became more alarmed.

//

Jonas stood at the prow of the ship. His hair blew around his face as he looked out across the water. He sighed. His life sucked. He was only 18, why did Dean want him to get married already! And to Lady Madison of all people! He sighed again. Lady Madison was nice and all, but he just… Didn’t have feelings for her. Unfortunately, Dean didn’t care about that. Dean just wanted Jonas to have a wife that he could easily control, making it easier for him to stay in power even after Jonas legally took the throne. He really didn’t want to get married, but since he had to, he would have really preferred to marry Lady Carmen. Jonas sighed wistfully. She was so pretty and nice to him all the time! Lady Madison meant well. It’s just that she was just so... pushy.

Jonas was startled out of his musings by an abrupt crack against the hull and people shouting on the deck behind him. He whirled around to see people running about and looking over the sides of the ship. Did someone fall overboard? He rushed to the railing and looked over the edge.

He peered into the dark water far below him, searching for any sign of a drowning crewmember. At first, all he could see was the black water crashing against the hull and flowing around the sides… Then his eye caught a flash of fin peeking out of the waves near the ship. Jonas gasped. Sharks?! The tail of the giant fish appeared briefly before disappearing back into the dark water. It was a strange orange colour and had dark stripes along the sides. What kind of shark looked like that? He leaned farther over the railing to get a better look.

Suddenly a face appeared from out of the water. For a second, Jonas thought someone HAD fallen over the side, but this… person didn’t seem in need of help. Jonas stared at the weird face poking out of the water far below him. Were those… GILLS?? On the side of it’s neck? Jonas’ eyes widened in astonishment, and he was about to call out to it before it grinned at him, flashing giant, pointy teeth. As soon as it had appeared though, it was gone again, back beneath the waves, it’s long tail flicking up above the water as it left.

Jonas choked on his own breath, nearly falling over the side. IT WAS A MERMAID? HOLY HECK! MERMAIDS EXIST?! He thought they were just stories! But now he had seen one with his own eyes! Although… He had expected them to be more beautiful and less creepy than the one he had just seen. Whatever. At least he had seen one. He smiled. He couldn’t wait to get back home to the castle to tell Sidney. She was going to be so jealous.

//

Mitch swam in circles farther beneath the human vessel. He was grinning like a dork and his face felt hot. How did this happen to him? He thought all humans were ungraceful disgusting things, but here he was with a crush on one??? He smothered his grin. What the fuck! He frowned, looking back up at the boat where his friends were still circling.

All of a sudden, they all stopped circling and came back under the boat to where Mitch was swimming.

“What?” Mitch snapped at them.

Javier swam around, pointing behind him. “There’s a storm comin.”

“Fuck. Alright, you guys go ahead. I’ll catch up in a minute. I gotta go see somethin.” Mitch replied before speeding back up to the ship. He didn’t bother looking back to see if they were leaving.

Mitch headed back to the front of the boat to see if the human was still there. He poked his head up out of the water, looking up at the railing. Fuck. The human was gone. He was about to duck back under and leave when he heard shouts coming from the deck. An unpleasant thought passed through his head. What if the ship got wrecked in the storm? He didn’t want the human to die... Mitch decided to stay around just in case. He ducked back under the water to wait.

//

Everyone on the ship was shouting and running around, but Jonas couldn’t figure out why. He tried to approach some of the sailors, but none of them even seemed to see him. Everyone was shouting at each other. What was going on? Finally, he got someone’s attention.

“Hey, um.. What’s going on?” Jonas asked the deckhand nervously.

“There’s a storm comin’.” The boy replied, pointing behind Jonas.

Jonas turned around to see huge black clouds overtaking the horizon to the left of the ship. His eyes widened in terror. He turned back to the deckhand to ask what he should do, but the boy had already disappeared. Helplessly, he turned back to stare at the terrifying storm clouds that were about to engulf them.

//

Mitch circled nervously underneath the boat. The storm was almost there; the ocean was becoming more agitated. He could see the ship rocking more as the powerful waves jostled it in the wind. Usually he didn’t give a fuck if humans’ boats got wrecked, but this time he was worried about that fuckin cute one who had looked at him. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way the human had looked so amazed by him. The human’s face had been a mirror, reflecting his own feelings right back at him. No one, except his mom, had looked at him that way before. It made his guts feel strange and knotted.

Suddenly, the current in the water picked up significantly, causing Mitch to do a few rolls before he was able to look up at the boat again. When he did, what he saw made his heart jump. The ship was nearly tipping over already, and he could see the huge waves that were crashing against the side were going over the railing.

Lashing his powerful tail back and forth, Mitch propelled himself up closer to the vessel. As he neared the surface, however, he was forced to frantically dodge as a huge wooden mast plunged into the water above him.

“FUCK!” He watched it sink into the black depths.

Soon, more debris from the ship was falling into the ocean. It was a struggle for Mitch to dodge all of it, but he refused to leave. He was becoming even more certain that the ship wasn’t going to make it, and he needed to make sure his human didn’t die.

Mitch fought his way to the surface of the water. As soon as his head broke through, he was bombarded by the intense wind and the painful, stinging rain from the storm. He looked around frantically for his human.

There. Clinging to the railing at the front of the boat. The tiny human looked terrified. Mitch swam through the debris from the dying ship, keeping his eyes on his human. He was about halfway there when he saw the human lose his grip on the railing. Mitch forced himself to speed up as he watched the tiny human slide down the angled deck of the quickly sinking vessel.

Mitch was 8 tail-lengths away when his human disappeared into the waves. He immediately dove back under the water, chasing the sinking human with all of his worth. His muscles burned as he worked his long tail back and forth in the churning ocean.

It only took him a few seconds to reach the sinking human, but to Mitch it felt like much longer. Finally, we was able to grab the tiny thing by it’s clothes, and then, when he could get a better grip, he wrapped his arms around the human from behind, swimming frantically back up to the surface with his tiny burden.

When he broke the surface of the water again, the ship was almost completely gone. The storm was still going strong, though, making it a struggle for him to keep the human’s head above the water. He also kept having to duck back under the water to breathe without accidentally dunking the human as well.

He didn’t know how long he stayed that way; just trying to keep both of them alive in the middle of the storm. Eventually, though, it began to die down, and Mitch was able to spot the shoreline. It was far away, and he was exhausted, but he refused to just let this human die. Sighing, he readjusted his grip on the unconscious human in his arms and began the long swim towards dry land.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my extremely self-indulgent fanfiction. Critiques welcomed!


End file.
